


welcome to falsettoland?

by lafernette



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin - Freeform, Modern AU, Texting, Whizzer - Freeform, its lit, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafernette/pseuds/lafernette
Summary: a really shitty texting fic i wrote at 1 amlmk if i should actually continue this lol





	welcome to falsettoland?

**Author's Note:**

> please comment??? kudos??? idk do something cos i don't know if i should keep doing this it's so bad lmao

winemom: marvin i fucking told you to stop picking up jason without telling me

marvroom: sorry? the kid wanted ice cream and he said you were trying to turn him vegan

marvroom: maybe stop making him try all these diets ok

marvroom: i need d a i r y -jason

whizzyboy: when i was a kid the only thing i ate was dinosaur chicken nuggets

marvroom: , okay?

whizzyboy: i m i s s it

marvroom: you are a literal manchild

whizzyboy: i know and i’m proud

winemom: i just want jason to be healthy. at least i don’t feed him wendy’s 24/7 unlike some people i know *sips tea*

marvroom: HEY

marvroom: wendy’s is a fucking delicacy

whizzyboy: i think you’re forgetting the fact that

whizzyboy: i don’t know how to fucking cook

*winemom added jasonislit to the chat*

jasonislit: hello?

winemom: jason sweetie

winemom: would you rather have my homemade meals or wendy’s

jasonislit: uhhhhhhh

jasonislit: what is the correct answer

~

private chat: marvroom to jasonislit

marvroom: psssst she hates cooking but she hates wendy’s

marvroom: say neither

jasonislit: alright dad

~

jasonislit: uh neither?

winemom: i hate parenting

jasonislit: mom i’m literally right here

*winemom removed jasonislit from the chat*

marvroom: a+ parenting right there

winemom: shut up ghost dad

whizzyboy: DAMN

whizzyboy: that’s just the fucking tea

marvroom: ok goodbye

*marvroom has exited the chat*

**Author's Note:**

> again support is highly appreciated :)  
> thanks 4 reading my piece of shit hahHAAHAH


End file.
